


and we know its never simple, never easy

by kayyyy31



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy, amys sad and jake comforts her, inspired by a line in the funeral, jake and amy - Freeform, light angst? kinda fluffy though so idk, title from breathe by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayyyy31/pseuds/kayyyy31
Summary: Jake hated the way one person had the ability to completely and totally change his mood.There weren’t many people who had that ability but if Jake let you have that power, all it took was the tiniest little detail to make Jake want to crawl back under his comforter and never move.  It was a short list, but he hated that he had one at all, he hated that he let people get in his head to that degree.There was his dad, who didn’t even need to be in the same country to ruin Jake’s day (and he often wasn’t), there was Hawkins, for obvious reasons, but currently at the top of his list was The Vulture.





	and we know its never simple, never easy

Jake hated the way one person had the ability to completely and totally change his mood.

There weren’t many people who had that ability but if Jake let you have that power, all it took was the tiniest little detail to make Jake want to crawl back under his comforter and never move. It was a short list, but he hated that he had one at all, he hated that he let people get in his head to that degree.

There was his dad, who didn’t even need to be in the same country to ruin Jake’s day (and he often wasn’t), there was Hawkins, for obvious reasons, but currently at the top of his list was The Vulture.

It was such a dumb thing for Jake to be worked up about, the Vulture didn’t even steal one of his cases. Jake had no claim to the case in any way, he wasn’t the secondary, he did zero research on it, and Amy hadn’t even asked for his opinion the way she normally does on the rare occurrences they weren’t working on a case together.

But seeing the sparkle in his wife’s eyes hurt him more than every other time he had a case stollen combined. He remembered the way that Amy spoke about the case last night; how happy she was to be assigned a major case and how, after a week of long nights at the precinct, she was finally close to cracking it. Some of the color in her cheeks that had been missing over the last few months was back in full force and she looked more like herself than she had since the night he walked into their apartment to find three pregnancy tests on the counter next to the world’s smallest police uniform; the night he hugged her so tight that he thought they would meld together as they made tear-soaked plans about their future child.

That moment, over five months ago, is perhaps why the Vulture thought he could swoop in and steal the case that Amy worked so hard to be assigned; Holt only agreed to give it to her as part of a compromise. Amy could work this case if she promised that as soon as it was over she would willingly agree to be put on desk duty. Jake wishes that Holt had just put her on desk duty immediately after the two of them let it slip one night at Shaw’s (no one knows if Charles passed out that night from the excessive alcohol the squad consumed or from the news. Jake thinks it was baby-induced,) but Amy could be persuasive when she wants to be (Jake knows that all too well). 

That’s how Jake found himself that night, holding Amy as she mourned the loss of her case. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get his wife to calm down long enough to reason with her, and the longer she cried for, the larger the ball of fury in his chest became.

“I know it’s stupid, and I should be used to him doing this by now, but this was my last case. Now all I have to look forward to for the next four months is desk duty and filing the reports for all of your awesome arrests. I don’t know how I’m going to do it. I mean, I’m just getting bigger and now all I can do is sit around and wait for the baby to come. It’s not fair Jake, I was supposed to be able to have one last case.”

All he can think about as the love of his life is crying in his arms is how badly he want to punch the Vulture for doing this to his wife. He’s brought back to a memory he had practically eliminated from his mind, one he hadn’t thought about in a very long time. It felt like a lifetime ago that he was sitting in Captain Holt’s office, back in the dark days when it wasn’t Holt’s office, trying to suck up to Pembroke.

“Got a little update on the Deberg assault case for you, turns out the victim’s wife is super hot.”

“Yeah, but she’s a mom. I’m not interested.”

Amy’s sobs bring him back to the present, literally shaking the memory out of his head. How anyone can look at his beautiful wife, who is carrying a child that is half his and half her’s, and think that she’s not stunning or lesser than she was before she got pregnant is flabbergasting to him. She had never looked more beautiful to him and Jake knew that she was only going to look more beautiful holding their daughter.

“Babe, you’re not going to just be sitting around waiting to give birth. I promise you that I am going to everything I can to make sure you’re comfortable. I know that this whole situation sucks for you but I hope you know that I’m trying as hard as I can to make this suck less.”

“Jake, you’ve been such an amazing partner throughout all of this. And I don’t want you to think that I’m upset about being pregnant. I love her so much already, but I wish I wasn’t going to be chained to my desk while I get more and more uncomfortable for the next four months. I just wanted to be able to crack this last case before then.”

Jake has wanted to kill the Vulture more times than he can count; he doesn’t have a concrete count of all the times he imagined bashing his head in with a baseball bat and he couldn’t even guess the number of beer bottles he downed because of Pembroke. But the hurt and anger he felt during each and everyone of those instances doesn’t hold a candle to the ball of fury that has taken residence in his gut when he looks at the streaks of mascara staining his wife’s cheeks.

He doesn’t know the right way to calm down his hormonal wife and realizing he can’t help her stings more than any kind of alcohol ever has. Jake feels so helpless as he runs his hand up and down her back; each sob she chokes out feels like a knife to the heart.

Eventually she cries herself to sleep, nose still stuck in his neck. This was always his favorite way to fall asleep, the smell of her lavender shampoo wafting into his nose and their bodies completely intertwined. They’ve had to find new ways to fall asleep since Amy’s bump made its appearance a few weeks ago, but Jake is definitely not complaining that he gets to hold her again like this.

He carefully removes himself from her iron grip only because he knows that she’ll be even more uncomfortable in the morning if he lets her sleep with her back bent in such a weird angle all night, and tries his hardest to let the events of the day disappear and fall asleep. Every time he closes his eyes, however, he hears the Vulture saying those three words with poison dripping from every syllable.

“She’s a mom.”

Those three words bring up more emotions than he couldn’t ever assumed from such a short statement. 

For one, there’s the overwhelming fear that ‘holy crap, Amy’s going to be a mom and he’s going to be a dad.’ Decades old insecurity resurfaces every time he thinks that he’s going to be responsible for a little person who’s going to have half of his DNA and will call him dad. He knows he’s not going to be like his own dad, Amy wouldn’t let him even if we wanted to (which he absolutely, 100 percent does not want) but he can’t help but be scared about the future of his family.

Secondly, he doesn’t understand how someone can look at the miracle growing under Amy’s pantsuits (he went out and bought maternity suits the very first time his wife puked up the pancakes he made for her the morning after they found out) and be disgusted. Sure, his wife disgusted him a lot these days, with the vomiting and the excessive bathroom trips and seriously, when did his wife get so gassy? But to him, his wife had never been more beautiful or appealing. She was going to be a mom, and Jake couldn’t be more thankful that he gets to call her his wife and kiss her whenever he wants.

He finally fell into a restless sleep around 2:00 (he could thank peanut for that; every time he fell asleep, Amy would unconsciously shift towards his body heat and their daughter would end up jabbing him in the ribs, stomach, or literally any body part she could get to) yet he was still up with the sun, much earlier than his preferred wake up time (5 minutes before he had to be at work).

\------------------------------------

Amy was brought back into consciousness by the low hum of his voice, a sound she never got tired of. She could tell immediately that he was stressed and trying to let her get more sleep, an unnecessary but appreciated gesture. 

“Captain, are you sure there isn’t anything you can do? She didn’t get to finish the case, can’t you please give her one more? Even just an open and shut misdemeanor? Please?”

She shook her head and attempted to rise out of bed before she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

“No, she doesn’t know I’m calling you. She’s going to come into work today and comply with the deal you both made, this is coming from me. It’s just that this pregnancy has been a lot for her and she was holding onto this last case as a lifeboat and then he just came in and took it,” venom dripping with every word, “please captain, you’ve got to do something. I can’t come home and hear her cry again, it’ll break my heart.”

Jake went silent as the tears began to roll down her cheeks again. She truly couldn’t believe her husband was working so hard to make her happy, although she knew she shouldn’t be surprised. I mean, this is the same man who “ruined” the Halloween heist to propose to her (Captain Holt’s words, not hers). 

She felt her arms go freezing and the need to wrap them around Jake’s waist was overwhelming. It might have taken her a little bit longer to push herself off their bed than it did a few months ago, but soon enough her lips were pressed between his shoulders and her hands were locked onto his stomach.

She had to bite down a laugh as he jumped at least 2 feet in the air while his phone fell fast in the opposite direction. 

“Babe, what are you doing? We don’t have to be awake for a little while longer. Why don’t you and peanut get more rest and I promise I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready for work.”

Jake was certain that her little shrug would be enough to kill him one of these days.

“I heard you trying to make a deal with Holt and had to remind you how much I love you. Thank you so much for trying babe, but Holt and I made a deal and I have to honor it. Even though I didn’t get to close the case,” she says dejectedly, “a deal is still a deal. It’s time for desk duty. I guess I’ll just have to live vicariously through you for a little while.”

“I’d be okay with that,” he says with a laugh as he pulls her into a hug.

“Peralta?? Where did you go? I do not believe we were done talking. It is incredibly rude to not finish a conversation before you move onto a new one,” Holt’s voice called through Jake’s phone, forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at okayokaycoolcoolcool!


End file.
